Jimin in Wonderland
by Psyco-sg
Summary: Tidak ingin dijodohkan, Jimin pun memilih mengikuti seekor kelinci putih dengan jas biru yang membawanya kepada sebuah tempat bernama Wonderland dan diminta untuk menjadi penyelamat mereka dari kekejaman Red King. Bisakah Jimin melakukannya ? BTS Fanfiction. JiKook Fanfiction. Alice in Wonderland AU!


**JIMIN IN WONDERLAND**

By: Psyco-SG

Pairing: Jeon Jungkook X Park Jimin

Rated T

BTS hanya milik Tuhan, Orangtua dan Bighit

WARNING: OOC, TYPO, Alice in Wonderland!AU, NOT FULL ROMANCE

* * *

" _Kenapa, terkadang aku suka mempercayai 6 hal mustahil sebelum sarapan." -_ _Lewis Carroll_ _Alice in Wonderland_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jimin! Bangun, sayang! Kita harus menghadiri Garden Party dirumah orangtua Lisa!" wanita paruh baya itu menyibak selimut biru yang menutupi setengah tubuh dari seorang laki-laki berperawakan cukup mungil dengan surai pirang dan netra sebiru laut. Ia berguling ke pojok kasurnya untuk menjauhi ibunya yang tengah marah-marah itu.

"Bu, aku malas! Ibu saja pergi sendiri. Aku akan disini dan menjaga rumah." Balasnya sambil kembali menutup matanya, ingin kembali tidur. Namun Sang Ibu tidak akan membiarkannya kembali tidur dengan tenang.

"Bangun, atau aku akan membakar semua buku koleksimu tentang luar angkasa itu ya." Dan sukses. Ancamannya membuat Jimin, terbangun dengan mata setengah tertutup dan surai yang acak-acakan seperti sarang burung.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku bangun! Puas ?" sungutnya. Sang Ibu terseyum puas dan melangkah keluar kamar setelah menyuruh anak semata wayangnya itu untuk mandi. Lebih tepatnya memaksa. Dengan langkah gontai, Jimin pun bangun dan mulai membersihkan tubuhnya. Bersiap untuk pergi ke acara yang sangat ia tidak sukai. Pesta Minum Teh.

" _Imaginasi adalah satu-satunya senjata dalam perang melawan kenyataan."_ _Lewis Carroll_ _Alice in Wonderland_

"Bu, aku kembali mengalami mimpi buruk yang sama seperti saat aku kecil." Ucap Jimin sembari membenarkan kerah baju formalnya yang sangat mencekik dan tidak nyaman untuknya. Ibu menoleh dan menatap Jimin sekilas.

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja seperti yang ayah selalu katakan. Cubit tanganmu, lalu kau akan tersadar dari mimpimu." Jawabnya dengan sedikit ketus. Jimin meringis kecil. Ibunya marah. Mereka jadi sedikit agak terlambat karena ia terlalu lama mandi.

Mereka akhirnya sampai. Ibu menarik Jimin keluar dari kereta kencana dan dengan sedikit berlari, mereka masuk kedalam taman milik keluarga bangsawan bernama Jisoo itu.

"Aah, Nyonya Park dan Jimin. Kalian sudah sampai. Sedikit tidak mencerminkan kedisiplinan yang baik." Sapa Nyonya Kim dengan sedikit nada menyindir pada Jimin dan ibunya. Nyonya Park hanya terdiam dan tersenyum tipis. Sindiran Nyonya Kim sedikit banyak membuat Jimin kesal. Sejak awal, ia tidak terlalu suka dengan keluarga Kim. Karna mereka hobinya hanya mengumbar kekayaan. Hanya Tuan Kim yang Jimin sukai dari kelarga itu. Tuan Kim merupakan sahabat dari ayahnya. Mereka sering berlayar bersama. Menjelajahi dunia bersama. Maka saat mendiang ayahnya meninggal, selain ia dan ibunya, Tuan Kim juga sangat bersedih. Karna hubungan persahabatan dengan ayahnya, ia pun menjadi dekat dengan Tuan Kim. Ia sudah dianggap anak sendiri oleh Tuan Kim.

"Masuklah. Kupikir, kalian sudah ditunggu didalam." Nyonya Kim pun mempersilahkan Jimin dan ibunya untuk masuk dan menikmati pesta tehnya.

"Hey Jimin. Kau sudah datang." Seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat yang tergerai hingga sepunggung, menyapanya. Gaunnya yang berwarna krem, sangat sesuai dengan kulit dan netra _hazel_ nya. Jimin menatap wanita dihadapannya dengan pandangan agak datar.

"Oh hey, Jisoo." Jisoo tersenyum. Ia menarik tangan Jimin dan mengajaknya untuk ke meja dan minum teh. Jimin duduk dengan sedikit malas karena harus berhadapan dengan Jisoo. Walaupun mereka dekat, tapi Jimin tidak terlalu menyukai Jisoo. Entahlah, hanya tidak suka. Jisoo menuangkan teh Jasmine kedalam cangkir Jimin dan miliknya.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisnis ayahmu ? pekerjaannya diturunkan kepadamu, ya kan ?" tanyanya sembari meneguk tehnya dengan anggun. Khas seorang bangsawan. Jimin menghela nafas.

"Ya, seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang special. Lagipula, aku belum cukup umur untuk berlayar sejauh yang ayah lakukan." Jimin menatap tehnya tak berselera. Jisoo menyeringai tipis.

"Jadi, kalau kau sudah cukup umur, kau boleh berlayar keliling dunia seperti ayahmu ?" Jimin mengangguk. Ia memasukan satu sendok gula ke dalam tehnya kemudian mengaduknya.

"Kalau begitu, saat kau sudah berlayar nanti, apa kau bisa membelikan aku gaun buatan Perancis ?" netra Jimin langsung menatap Jisoo. Sudah ia duga akan seperti itu. Ia sudah hafal tabiat gadis itu.

"Kalau aku tidak mau ?" Jimin meneguk tehnya. Sedikit terlalu manis. Bodohnya ia. Teh Jasmine sudah manis, dan malah ia tambahkan gula lagi.

"Tentu saja kau harus mau. Karna kau akan menjadi suamiku." Jisoo tersenyum sok inosen. Dahi Jimin mengernyit. Didalam pikirannya banyak pertanyaan yang berputar hanya karna satu kata tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu dengan, Suami ?" Jisoo terkekeh. Ia meletakan cangkir dengan ukiran bunga mawar berwarna pink miliknya itu.

"Kau akan ditunangkan denganku. Bukankah ibuku sudah mengatakannya ke ibumu ?" Jimin menatap Jisoo dengan pandangan tidak suka. Jisoo terkekeh.

"Sepertinya ibumu belum mengatakannya. Jadi begini, ibumu ingin kau meminang diriku. Dan keluargaku pun menyetujuinya. Melihat dari hubungan sahabat ayahmu dan ayahku, lalu kedekatan kita. Kau tentu mau kan ?" Jisoo mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang kehadapan Jimin. Namun Jimin tidak menggubrisnya. Pandangannya teralihkan pada seekor kelinci putih dengan jas biru berdiri di semak-semak dibelakang Jisoo.

"Hey Jisoo, kau percaya bahwa ada kelinci dengan jas warna biru ?" tanya Jimin. Jisoo mengernyit.

"Apa ? Kelinci dengan jas biru ? Apa kau bercanda ? Tidak ada hal semacam itu. Dan aku tidak suka kelinci. Mereka menjijikan." Jimin menatap Jisoo tidak suka. Ia meletakan cangkirnya dan berdiri.

"Maaf, tapi aku permisi sebentar. Aku ada sedikit urusan." Jimin berjalan menjauhi Jisoo yang menatapnya kebingungan. Namun Jimin tidak peduli. Matanya terus tertuju pada kelinci putih itu. Si kelinci meloncat menjauh. Jimin pun berlari mengikutinya. Keluar dari taman itu. Menuju sebuah pohon besar yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari taman. Jimin terengah. Si kelinci sudah menghilang dihadapannya. Ia berjalan menghampiri pohn besar itu. Ia menemukan sebuah lubang kelinci yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari ukuran lubang kelinci biasanya. Ia berlutut dan melongok kedalam lubang tersebut.

"Halo ? Kelinci ?" Tak ada jawaban. Hanya ada hembusan angin kecil yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia pun sedikit mencondongkan badannya. Namun naas, tanah yang menjadi tumpuan tangan Jimin terkikis. Menyebabkan jimin jatuh terjungkal masuk kedalam lubang kelinci itu. Ia berteriak kencang saat ia semakin jatuh masuk kedalam lubang aneh itu. Banyak barang-barang aneh yang tersangkut di dinding-dinding lubang itu. ia terus terjatuh, sampai akhirnya punggungnya menabrak sebuah dinding dengan kencang hingga membuatnya tembus kedalam. Dan dengan sukses mendarat di lantainya. Ia mengerang. Badannya terasa remuk. Ia berusaha untuk bangun dengan bertumpu pada sebuah meja kaca kecil dihadapannya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Ruangan itu sedikit gelap. Terdapat beberapa buah pintu yang mengelilinginya. Ia berusaha membuka pintu itu satu persatu, namun tidak ada yang terbuka. Semuanya terkunci rapat. Ia akhirnya menjelajahi ruangan kecil itu. Dan netranya mendapati sebuah botol ukuran sedang dengan cairan berwarna abu dan sebuah kunci kecil. Ia mengambil botol itu dan mengamatinya. Terdapat label dari kertas kusam dengan tulisan 'Drink Me'. Airnya berwarna keabuan. Sangat mencurigakan baginya. Ia kemudian mengambil kunci itu dan menatap kesekeliling.

"Pintu mana yang bisa kubuka dengan kunci ini ?" ia kembali mengamati ruangan itu. dan kemudian netranya tertuju pada sebuah pintu kecil disamping pintu terakhir yang ia coba buka. Tapi pintu itu terlalu kecil untuk bisa dilalui badannya. Ia menatap botol di tangannya. Ia membuka penutup botol tersebut. Ia pun mencoba meminum cairan tersebut. Segera saja, rasa asam dan apak menguar dimulutnya. Ia menutup botolnya sembari terbatuk. Segera saja, ia pun menyesal memilih meminum cairan itu. Namun sesaat sesudahnya, ia merasakan perubahan pada tubuhnya. Ia mulai muyusut, menyusut, dan menyusut. Dan seketika, semua benda yang berada didekatnya, menjadi seukuran raksasa. Ia pun segera berlari kearah pintu itu dan membukanya dengan kunci yang ia temukan.

Pintu pun terbuka. Segera saja, cahaya berlomba-lomba masuk. Ia berusaha menyesuaikan netranya. Ia berjalan perlahan sembari berusaha mencerna tempat dihadapannya itu. banyak pohon-pohon dengan warna aneh dan mencolok, serangga dengan bentuk yang aneh, dan bunga-bunga yang bisa berbicara. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sebuah papan berwarna putih gading yang sudah kusam yang bertuliskan,

.

.

.

 **WONDERLAND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hiiiiii semuaaaa! Psyco-SG balik dengan ff abal yang terinspirasi dari film alice in wonderland live action.**

 **Entah kenapa, pengen jimin jadi alice nya menurutku cocok XD**

 **Btw, ini aku terinspirasi dari film alice in wonderland yang live action, bukan yang kartun. Jadi kemungkinan, fluff dan romance nya sedikit hehehehe:)**

 **Ditunggu kelanjutannya, semoga aku bisa lanjut ff ini biar selesai sebelom ide nya hilang!**

 **Sekian dan terima gaji~**


End file.
